Paging DrMariano
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Jess is a Doctor at New York Presberterian Hospital and Jess and Rory have thier late night phone call as he is getting ready for work while she's trying to go to sleep
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night around 10:30 Rory is falling asleep when her phone rings.

''mmm low?'' she answers tiredly

''hey sweetie.'' he says

''hi I was hoping you would call.'' she tells him

''yea sorry I'm just waking up getting ready to go back to work what are you doing?'' he asks her

''trying to go to sleep you woke me up.'' she tells him

''sorry.'' he says

''that's okay how was your day?'' Rory asks him

''good busy.'' he tells her

''well good I'm glad to hear that .'' she says

''yea so when are you coming up to visit me?'' he asks her

''I don't know soon but I really really want to come and see you because I miss you like crazy.'' she tells him

''I just need to find somebody or mom to watch and take the kid's for a few hours so I can come and see my husband.'' she tells him

''aww good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''so speaking of the kid's did you get them to sleep okay?'' he asks her

''um yea I did.'' she tells him

''oh good that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''so speaking of the kid's how are Liam and Lux?'' he asks her

''they are good Liam misses his daddy and Lux is a mommys girl.'' Rory tells him

Jess laughs ''yea I'm sure she is.'' he says

''hey Jess I'm really tired and I have to work tomorrow.'' she tells him

''okay yea sweetie I should get to work too.'' he tells her

''I miss you sleep tight baby I love you and I will see you soon.'' he tells her

''okay love you too bye.'' she says and hangs up and turns her light off and goes to sleep 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning when Rory finishes getting ready and comes downstairs into the kitchen to make herself some coffee she picks up the phone and dials Lorelai's number.

''Hello?'' Lorelai answers

''hey Mom.'' Rory says

''hey sweetie what are you doing up so early why are you calling me so early?'' Lorelai asks her

''well I'm wondering if you could watch the kid's today because Jess called last night and I really really want to go to NY and see him because I havn;t seen him in forever and I really really miss him and he misses me.'' Rory tells her

''aww well that's sweet and uh well um okay yea sure sweetie bring them on over.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok really thank you.'' Rory says

''your welcome so how are the kid's doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh thier fine well Liam is always asking where his daddy is and it's really hard when Jess works and Lux is still very attached to me since she's only still 6 month's old.'' Rory tells her

''that must be hard.'' Lorelai says

''yea it is especially when I have to be away from her all day long while I'm at work and it kills me to be away from her.'' Rory tells her

''well I have to say babe you are turning into me because when you were Lux's age I felt the same way about you.I hated leaving you with Mia all day while I was working it made me feelbad and like a bad mother and that I was doing motherhood all wrong.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh Mom I was fine with Mia and look how I turned out you did an amazing job raising me on your own.'' Rory tells her

''thank you hunnie that means alot to me.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh Mom don't make me tear up and be like I was the morning I had to leave Stars Hollow the day I started on the campaign trail.'' Rory tells her

''Mommy!'' Liam' cry comes from upstair's

''um hey Mom I have to go Liam is awake and calling me but I'll see you in in about an hour okay?'' Rory says

''okay hunnie see you then bye.'' Lorelai says and hangs up

Rory hangs up and goes upstair's.

''yes Liam?'' she says

''I can't find my other blue socks and I want to wear them!'' Liam whines and stomps his foot

''just wear another pair.'' she tells him

''no I want to wear my blue ones!'' he whines

''ugh Liam please you have 100 pair of socks just please pick one and stop whining okay bud?'' Rory tells him

''now I have to go and get your sister up and feed her then drive you guy's to Stars Hollow to Grandma Lorelai's.'' Rory tells him and leaves his room and goes into the nursery to check on Lux who is still sleeping peacefully so she lets her be and leaves the nursery and goes to finsih getting herself ready


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Downstairs Rory makes Lux a bottle and puts all her stuff together on the counter to get into her diaper bag and put's some dry cereal into a baggie for Liam to take with him in the car and then goes back upstairs with the bottle and goes into the nursery and wakes Lux out of a deep sleep and sits down with her in the rocking chair and feeds her.

Liam comes into the nursery wearing clothes that are mixed and matched ''Mommy?'' he questions

''yes bud um is that what you're wearing today?'' she asks him

''yea and I'm hungry.'' he tells her

''awe okay well there is a baggie of cereal downstairs on the counter for you.'' she tells him and goes back to feeding Lux

''okay.'' he says and goes downstairs and get's the baggie off the counter and goes into the livingroom and flips his morning cartoons on and sits on the couch and eats his cereal watching tv while he waits for Rory to finish feeding Lux.

Rory comes down with a sleeping Lux in her carseat carrier a little while later.

''hey buddy ready to go?'' she asks him

''yes.'' he says

''hey where's your cereal did you eat it all?'' she asks him

''yes it's in my belly!'' he says in a coolish funny tone

''awe well are you still hungry buddy would you like me to get you some more captain crunch for the road?'' she asks him

''yes.'' he says

''okay!' she says and goes into the kitchen and fills his baggie and gives it back to him and gets them ready to go and down into the car.

Rory turns on his dvd player for him to watch a movie on the drive to Lorelai's.

When they get there they get out of the car.

''okay come here buddy come and help mommy and grab your backpack and your sister's diaper bag while I get your sister out of the car please.'' Rory tells him

''okay.'' he says and comes over and takes both of the bags and goes up to the front door with Rory carrying the baby in the carrier close behind.

Liam opens the door and they walk in

''Hello!'' Rory says

''Hi Hunnie you made it!'' Lorelai says happily as she comes down the stairs and gives her a hug

''yea.'' Rory says

''how was the drive long?'' Lorelai asks her

''no not too since we left at a decent time today.'' she tells her mom

''awe well that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says

''hey kido!'' Lorelai says to Liam

''Hi Gamma.'' he says and blushes

''she's still asleep?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea she is but she already had and ate all of her morning bottle and will probably start to get or be hungry when she wakes up.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Lorelai says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''okay I should probably hit the road.'' Rory says

''okay hun say bye to mommy Liam.'' Lorelai tells him

''bye baby I'll see you later tonight.'' Rory tells him

Liam nods and hugs her.

''I love you.'' she tells him and kisses his cheek while hugging him

''be good and help your grandma take care of Lux okay?'' she asks him

Liam just nods.

''he will he always does.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay hun get going tell Jess Hi for me.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay I will bye Mom love you.'' Rory tell sher and kisses her cheek

'bye hun love you too.'' Lorelai says and watches Rory leave

Rory gets back in her car and hits the road for NY.

At the hospital Jess is making his bed when his roommate comes in.

''hey Jess why are you getting all neat and tidy?'' his roommmate asks him

''oh my wife is coming here to see me today and and we havn't seen each other in ages and I want thing's to be neat for when she get's here.'' Jess tells his roommate

''she likes things to be neat,tidy,and organized and not all sloppy and pig styly.'' Jess tells his roommate

''women!'' his rommmate says

''what's that suppossed to mean?!'' Jess says

''nothing just glad I'm single.'' he says

''clean up your stuff and side of the room a little will ya I don;t want her to think I live with a pig.'' Jess tells his roommmate

''fine.'' his roommate says and just stuffs all his stuff under his bed so it's away and out of sight and then leaves the room when his pager goes off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jess finishes cleaning the room when there is a knock on the door and he open's the door.

''hey sweetie it's good to see ya come on in.'' he says and lets her in

''thanks.'' she says and walks in

''so how are you how are the kid's?'' he asks her

''I'm fine thier fine we're fine and they're at my mother's.'' she tells him

''good now that we've gotten that out of the way.'' he says and he pulls her into him holding her against him with his arm wrapped around her back and kisses her

''missed you.'' she tells him

''missed you so much more.'' he tells her and kisses her passionatly

''you glad I'm here?'' she asks him

''oh yea.'' he says and nods

''good.'' she says and goes back to kissing him with her hand on his cheek

Rory pulls away slowly and sits on his bed.

''hey you okay?'' he asks her

''oh yea yea I'm fine just a little tired.'' she tells him

''yea.'' he says

''so how was work last night ?'' she asks him

''fine long tireing. I havn't slept since I woke up last night when I called you.'' he tells her

''oh you poor thing you must be exhausted then?'' she asks him

''yea just a little but I'm fine. Do you want to go and get a coffee or something down in the cafeteria?'' he asks her

''yea sure I'd like that.'' she tells him

''okay let's go.'' he says

They leave Jess's room holding hands and go down to the cafe. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back at Lorelai's Lux starts to wake up and fuss. Lorelai comes over to her carrier.

''hey baby your okay grandma's here.'' Lorelai tells her and gently gets her out of her carrier ad kisses her head and sits down on the couch with her

''HI Lux.'' Liam says and kisses her head

Lux smiles at him.

''whose that baby is that your big brother?'' Lorelai asks her in a cutsey voice

''you hungry buddy you want to go and see your grandpa?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea!'' Liam says

''okay let's go.'' Lorelai says and gently put's Lux's jacket on her and gets her comfy in her carriage

Lux looks around.

''Hi Baby were gonna go see your grandpa.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay ready Liam?'' she asks him

''yea.'' she says

''okay let's go.'' Lorelai says

They leave the house and walk to the diner and walk in.

Luke comes over.

''hey.'' he says

''hey hun.'' she kisses him

''gandpa!'' Liam says

''HI Buddy hey baby.'' he says to Lux

Lux smiles chomping on her fist.

''so where's Rory?'' he asks her

''ah well she went to NY to see Jess at the hospital.'' she tells him

''oh.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''so anywhere

''anywhere you want I'll go get you some coffee.'' he tells her

''okay thank you very much.'' she says and finds a table

she and Liam sit down and she get's Lux out of the carriage and takes her jacket off and puts her on her knee and holds her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back at the hospital down the cafe Rory and Jess are sitting across from each other.

''so how's work sweetie?'' he asks her

''oh good I'm actucally interviewing soon.'' she tells him

''What!'' he says excitedly

''you are?! he questions her

''yea.'' she says

''wow congradulations that's awesome sweetie!'' he says

''yea thanks it really is. I'm really excited and looking forward to it.'' she tells him

''maybe I'll even think about writting a book about all my experiences.'' she says

''really?'' he questions her

''yea you've given me the courage to write since you've written those great and awesome books too.'' she tells him

''thanks'' he says

''so when are you coming home?'' she asks him

''are you going to be around to watch the kid's when I have to go to DC?'' she asks him

''oh I guess I don't know yet I havn't gotten my schedule when are you going?'' he asks her

''I don't know yet. When they finally e-mail me and tell me when finds time in her busy schedule to meet with me.'' she tells him

''oh.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''so does Liam miss me?'' he asks her

''oh yea he does he really does he asks for you and when his daddy is coming home to play with him.'' she tells him

''oh man.'' he says with an exaggerated tone

''Jess be serious he really wants and misses his daddy badly big time!'' she tells him angrily

''Rory relax I was kidding. I miss him too. I will be home soon.'' he tells her

''good!'' she says

''so are you staying here with me tonight?'' he asks her

''no we really shouldn't. I can't do that Jess. We have children that I need to get back to and it just doesn't feel right for me to sleep here with you.'' she tells him 


End file.
